Lee Fogolin
Lee Fogolin (born February 15, 1955 in Chicago, Illinois and raised in Thunder Bay, Ontario), is a retired defenceman who played in the National Hockey League. He played for the Buffalo Sabres and the Edmonton Oilers, appearing in 924 NHL regular season games between 1974 and 1987. Winning the Stanley Cup in 1984, 1985. He is perhaps the better known Lee Fogolin - his father Lee Fogolin Sr. played for the Detroit Red Wings and won the Stanley Cup in 1950. His son Michael Fogolin played for the Prince George Cougars in the WHL and died in his sleep on May 26, 2004 of a possible heart condition. Background and early career Fogolin played from 1972 – 1974 with the Oshawa Generals of the OHA, scoring 52 points in 102 games with 240 PIM. He was drafted in the first round, 11th overall, of the 1974 NHL Amateur Draft by the Buffalo Sabres. Although Fogolin was raised in Canada, he was play for Team USA in the 1976 Canada Cup, since he was born in Chicago while his father was playing there. He was invited again in 1984, but this time chose not to play. NHL playing career Fogolin played his first pro season (74–75) in Buffalo, but split the next season between the Sabres and the AHL Hershey Bears. After that he was a Sabre for good, until he was acquired by the Oilers for the 1979–1980 season. He played seven full seasons with Edmonton, and was named as captain for the 1981–82 season. He gave up the captain's position to Wayne Gretzky in the 1983–84 season. He won the Stanley Cup in 1984 and 1985. Fogolin appeared in the 1986 National Hockey League All-Star Game. He was re-acquired by the Sabres during the 86–87 season, and retired afterwards. Awards & Achievements *1983–84 - NHL - Stanley Cup (Edmonton) *1984–85 - NHL - Stanley Cup (Edmonton) Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1972-73 Oshawa Generals OHA 55 5 21 26 132 1973-74 Oshawa Generals OHA 47 7 19 26 108 1974-75 Buffalo Sabres NHL 50 2 2 4 59 8 0 0 0 6 1975-76 Hershey Bears AHL 20 1 8 9 61 -- -- -- -- -- 1975-76 Buffalo Sabres NHL 58 0 9 9 64 9 0 4 4 23 1976-77 Buffalo Sabres NHL 71 3 15 18 100 4 0 0 0 2 1977-78 Buffalo Sabres NHL 76 0 23 23 98 6 0 2 2 23 1978-79 Buffalo Sabres NHL 74 3 19 22 103 3 0 0 0 4 1979-80 Edmonton Oilers NHL 80 5 10 15 104 3 0 0 0 4 1980-81 Edmonton Oilers NHL 80 13 17 30 139 9 0 0 0 12 1981-82 Edmonton Oilers NHL 80 4 25 29 154 5 1 1 2 14 1982-83 Edmonton Oilers NHL 72 0 18 18 92 16 0 5 5 36 1983-84 Edmonton Oilers NHL 80 5 16 21 125 19 1 4 5 23 1984-85 Edmonton Oilers NHL 79 4 14 18 126 18 3 1 4 16 1985-86 Edmonton Oilers NHL 80 4 22 26 129 8 0 2 2 10 1986-87 Edmonton Oilers NHL 35 1 3 4 17 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Buffalo Sabres NHL 9 0 2 2 8 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 924 44 195 239 1318 108 5 19 24 173 References * Category:Born in 1955 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Oshawa Generals alumni Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 1987